The Justice Brigade Episode1: Bloodbath
by 90ilaspd
Summary: Nearly two months after the death of Detective Phelps, Clyde Hart and Enrique Gonzales are promoted from Patrol to traffic. When they are put with two experienced detectives, all four dish out justice to the streets of LA just like Phelps did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Day, 06:39 November 14th 1947 [Detective Hart]

When I walked into the briefing room I didn't know what to suspect. Would these guys be horrible to me and Enrique of would they be nice. Captain Leary approached and we walked in behind him.

"Settle down men. Today I would like to welcome two new members of the squad. These boys have been working their asses off and have earned a promotion. Detectives Gonzales and Hart". Leary announced our arrival as if it was the main act of the Jazz club.

"Right first up, Kruijswik and Tallington, I've got a stolen car found on the train tracks at Union Station. There is blood on the passenger seat so get over there and investigate". Leary began

"Yes boss" replied the Kruijswik. He was a tall guy who seemed to like the colour Blue as his whole outfit was Blue. They walked out and went to scene

Leary continued "Right boys, I'm giving you a new scheme, all four of you are a team". By all four of us he meant me, Enrique, Joseph Hobbes and Rusty Galloway. I knew Galloway well from his days on Homicide with Late Detective Phelps. I admired those two. They always seem to have a sense of swagger about them. Galloway had been suspended after Phelps' death because he attacked a man in the street. He had history with this guy and so did I. John Ferdinand Jamison. He was a creep who tried to make love with a dead body. Galloway punched him square in the face and if it weren't for his partner he wouldn't of stopped. He was suspended for three weeks and demoted to Traffic. I worked the Scene in that particular case.

"WHAT" Hobbes bellowed.

"Listen Hobbes, The crime rates are going up and we need more officers on a scene at the same time". Leary firmly pushed aside Hobbes' lack of vision

"Morning Hart, good to see your in the big leagues" Galloway called out.

"Thanks Rusty" I said back.

" Okay quit the Mothers meeting at lets get back to business. A Mr Caltenaga reported a car had driven straight into his kitchen. The car seems to have been driven into the building at high speed. Get up and get out boys".

We walked down the stairs as Enrique asked Hobbes why he had been that rude to Captain Leary, the superior officer. "Look Gonzales sometimes you have to attack the Captain so that you can get the best out of your job".

We reached the car and I offered to drive but Hobbes said he would so I sat in the back with Galloway.

"Before you say anything about Cole Phelps, please be respectful towards him". Rusty said. It was silent then until we reached the scene. The House was opposite the Westlake Tar Pits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moto Maniacs 07:20

When we reached the scene it was evident why the guy was pissed off. Someone had ploughed straight into the building destroying the kitchen. When I went to look into the Car the first thing I noticed was the brick holding down the accelerator. I took the registration number DLS4 902. Registration seemed odd. The only other thing that I found was the cars pink slips. The registration was to a apartment room in the Mayfair Hotel. I went to interview Mr Caltenaga and found him sat next to his dog.

"Mr Caltenaga, Detective Hart of the Traffic desk".

"Hello Detective". He responded. He was about 58, loner for life type.

"Can I ask a few questions sir" I said. He nodded.

"What time did the incident occur".

" It would have been about 04:30 this morning. I got up to use the toilet and I heard this really loud bang downstairs. I went to have a look and this is what I found". He answered me

"So what did you do then". I said

"I went to see if there was a driver but there wasn't one. I then noticed the brick and that's when I telephoned the Station".

"Do you know anyone who resides at the Mayfair Hotel"

"Er…No I don't think so". He was looking around so I could tell he was lying

" Do you want to drive the car into the lounge as well" I coldly asked

"Alright, I know a guy called Luiz. His family lives their. He has done some plumbing for me in the past".

A name, Finally

"Thank you Mr Caltenaga, we'll be in touch" I left it there and found his telephone.

"Operator, can you give me dispatch".

"Putting you through" the lady said.

"Hart, Badge 1250". I spoke firmly

" How Can I Help Detective". She replied

"Can I have confirmation of the Dominguez family in apartment six of the Mayfair Hotel".

There was a slight pause.

"Yes I can confirm a Mr and Mrs Dominguez and a son Felix Dominguez". She said

"What about a Luiz Dominguez". I asked

"A Luiz Dominguez used to live at the address Detective".

"Thank You".

I came away from the Phone

"Guys, I have an address for a Dominguez Family to investigate". I shouted

We all got back into the car and as Rusty drove us to the hotel we discussed the goings on.

"So, Mr Caltenaga knows this family". Hobbes asked

"He knows the only one who doesn't live their". I smugly stated.

As I said this Gonzales busted into laughter and was met with Mr Galloway's frown. Hobbes looked like someone had just stuck a pole up his ass with the face he displayed at Gonzales.

"Posh twats". Rusty suddenly announced.

Hobbes and Gonzales both nodded as I wondered why they all acknowledged such a harsh statement.

Rusty seemed to have lost faith in everything since his suspension and to a degree I agree with him. Creeps like Jamison should be killed but Galloway just took things a bit too far.


End file.
